Fate
by Reigns Wondering Thoughts
Summary: An unexpected event leads two people together. Gaara x Hinata. Oneshot


**Authors Note: This is a Gaara and Hinata One Shot. I know it starts out something different in the beginning but it will end as a Gaara and Hinata. I don't own the characters and some characters are OOC. **

Fate

Naruto finally noticed me. I was so happy when he asked me out on a date, I didn't know what to wear. Hanabi was there to help me. She got me into a new kimono that seemed to be made for me. I couldn't believe it when she pulled it out of my closet. I don't even remember buying it. I spent an hour in Hanabi's room getting ready, when I came out I noticed how almost everyone seemed to notice me.

Hanabi had twisted half my hair around my head and the other half was laying gently on my shoulders. There was no hair in my face so you could see my eyes perfectly. She then put some light makeup on so I don't look pale in the restaurant Naruto offered to take me. My kimono looked perfect with my eyes and really brought them out.

Naruto came on time and met my family. I was glad that he hadn't worn his orange outfit that he normally wears. Father was looking for flaws the minute that Naruto stepped through the door and I didn't want Father to hate the man I loved.

"Hinata are you ready, I made reservations," Naruto said sounding really excited about going on this date. I nodded my head shyly and looked at the ground as we walked out of the house. When we were far enough away I noticed that Naruto seemed to change. He wasn't the same as he was in the house. I kept my head down and walked with him nodding at all the right times. I was too happy to speak.

Suddenly Naruto put his hand on my shoulder and seemed to be rubbing my arm. I know it's a completely harmless move but it surprised me. My eyes got really big.

"N-naruto w-w-what are y-you doing?" I asked my stutter coming out completely . He could see I was scared and nervous. But it seemed like he didn't care. I turned my head and what I saw would forever scar me. The man holding me wasn't Naruto it was a nin from another village. He looked to be in his mid-forties and really strong.

"Come on now you don't want to be doing that," He smirks at me. My whole body froze.

"P-please d-don't," I manage to stutter looking at him with hopeful eyes. Maybe he wont do this to me. Maybe he will leave me alone. But he only laughs at me. He pulls me into a corner and I am too weak to get out of his grasp. I do the only thing I could. I screamed and called for help.

He hit me across the face and I shut up really fast. I had never been mistreated like this. I know I'm a nin to but I wasn't prepared for this, I never thought this could happen to me. My body and mind where in so much that I must have blacked out.

When I woke up I was surprised to find myself laying in a bed. I looked down at my clothes and realized that they were in disarray. Suddenly every horrible memory from last night comes to mind. I pull my feet into my chest and sob.

"You can stop crying the man is dead," I hear a monotone voice in front of me. I find the strength to stop crying and look up. To my shock standing in front of me is Sabaku no Gaara. I stare at him in fear not sure if I could trust him more then the man on the street.

"D-dead?" I asked stunned that I could still speak. He looked me over and his eyes settled on mine.

"Yes, dead." He answered not giving too much information away. I stared at him and I could feel the relief swelling through my whole body.

"D-did he d-do anything t-to m-m-me? I ask ashamed that I had spaced out that I couldn't answer the question myself.

"No," Gaara sounded so sure that I had to believe him. Happiness spread through me like air goes through a balloon. I looked up at Gaara and couldn't help but smile.

Three years have gone by since then. I still remember everything that happened after words but none of that matters. I look away from the picture of me and Gaara and head out of the room to check in on our three month old child.

**--**

**Author: Sorry for the name errors. And to Naruto fans some clarification. Naruto was being watched and this attack was made to ruin his reputation. The nin used a jutsu to make himself appear like Naruto. I don't know if that's in the series but in this story it is.**


End file.
